Blind
by MissDupre
Summary: Resumen: Basado en la película del mismo nombre. " Porque el amor es ciego " GinevraxDraco NUEVO CAPITULO 3/5
1. Ella

**Titulo:** Blind

**Resumen:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre. Porque el amor es ciego.

**Parejas:** GinnyxDraco

**Proceso:** 1/5

* * *

**Blind**

**Capitulo I:** Ella

Narcissa Malfoy camino con paso lento y cansino por el pasillo de su deplorable mansión. En sus mejores años la mansión Malfoy había sido un lugar de congregación para la clase alta de Londres, todo eso había sido cuando su marido vivía, ahora, mientras vivían de la herencia dejada por este, la mansión había perdido su brillo.

La mujer dejo de caminar al llegar hasta la ultima puerta del pasillo, la golpeo con parsimonia, pero no hubo respuesta. Abrió la gastada puerta con cautela, al parecer la habitación estaba vacía, Narcissa no se fío, camino entre la cama y el gran espejo que había del otro lado, recogió un poco de ropa que había en el piso, y fue allí cuando sintió el frío aliento de su primogénito. Draco Malfoy único hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, desde antes de nacer su destino había sido escrito, el embarazo de la joven mujer rubia había sido muy delicado y los doctores le habían dicho que el niño nacería enfermo y que moriría, Draco rompió esas expectativas, aunque había nacido ciego para malestar de sus padres, y desde ese entonces había estado recluido en aquella habitación.

- Sal de aquí – Le espeto el joven, su madre se giro para verlo. A la vista de cualquiera Draco era un joven atractivo, cabello rubio platinado, blanco, de complexión delgada y musculosa, nariz aristocrática y pómulos masculinos, lo único que lo hacia delatarse, eran sus ojos grises carentes de vida.

- No lo hare Draco, ya lo sabes. Vine a darte una noticia – El joven rubio dio la media vuelta y se tiro en la cama, sin prestarle mas atención a la mujer.

- Lárgate - Le volvió a espetar sin siquiera mirarla. La mujer solo soltó un suspiro resignado, su hijo había crecido con un mal genio, huraño, y violento.

- Desde mañana vendrá una joven a leerte – Draco gruño con disgusto, él no necesitaba que alguien le leyera, obviamente él no se encontraba capacitado para hacerlo, pero aún así no quería que una tonta chiquilla viniera a hacerlo por él. – Haz todo el escándalo que quieras nadie te ayudara – Fue lo último que le dijo la señora Malfoy antes de irse de la oscura habitación. Draco se quedo allí tendido en esa cama, que había sido su único refugio en todos estos años, mañana tendría que echar él mismo a aquella joven, fuera o lo que fuera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una joven iba caminando por las nevadas calles, sus gastadas botas hacían ruido al pisar sobre el hielo, usaba una capa de color gris. Camino sin apuro hacia la mansión Malfoy, cuando llego toco la puerta sin una pizca de nerviosismo. La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con un cabello rubio, y ojos penetrantes, Ginevra la identifico como la señora Malfoy.

- Me llamo Ginevra Weasley – Fue lo único que le dijo. La mujer la observo por un momento, la joven era bonita, no exultante, pero bonita de una manera rustica, con su cabello rojo desprolijo, unas pecas en su nariz y unos ojos marrones. Después de analizarla abrió la puerta para que pasara, así lo hizo la muchacha, inspeccionando todo con sus ojos.

- Acompáñame –Le invito, comenzó a subir las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hijo. Ginevra la siguió en silencio. A llegar hasta el ultimo cuarto se detuvo – Mi hijo es una persona agresiva, tienes todo el derecho de defenderte como tú puedas, deberás leerle un libro al día, con eso tu trabajo estará hecho, ¿Haz entendido? – Se giro para mirarla, la chica solo la veía con ojos inexpresivos.

- Si señora – Musito, con una voz suave. La señora Malfoy le abrió la puerta para que ingresara, la pelirroja miro el cuarto, en el centro había una cama matrimonial desecha, las cortinas gruesas y oscuras no dejaban pasar ni un rastro de luz solar, lo cual le daba un toque sombrío, no parecía haber nadie en el cuarto, hasta que se fijo en la oscura figura de un chico, sentado en una silla en un rincón oscuro. Ginevra lo analizo rápidamente, el chico parecía ser mayor que ella por un año o algo así, era guapo, no deslumbrante como Harry, pero tenia un aire de misterio que lo hacia atractivo. El chico ni siquiera se dio vuelta cuando su madre se acerco a él, parecía una estatua viviente.

- Ella es Ginevra – Le dijo al rubio. El muchacho bufo en respuesta. – Ven a buscar un libro conmigo a la biblioteca, y empezaras con tu trabajo.

La joven la siguió muda mientras salían de la habitación y caminaban a un cuarto cercano, la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy era mas grande que la que poseía la comunidad londinense. Ginevra se extasío cuando vio los estantes llenos de libros, y es que si había algo que ella amara tanto como a su familia eran los libros. Antes que la señora Malfoy la contratara, ella trabajaba en la biblioteca municipal, cualquier joven de su edad, debería estar buscando un buen marido para sentar familia, pero ella no era como las demás. Ginevra venia de una familia pobre, de varios hermanos, la posibilidad de casarse no había sido tan remota como lo era en la actualidad, antes cuando había sido mas joven había tenido el sueño de casarse con Harry Potter, un chico de buena familia que no le importaba su escasa belleza ni que viniera de una familia pobre, él veía su alma, pero eso cambio cuando el joven se encontró con una exótica extranjera, ella supo de inmediato que no podría competir con esa joven, toda su vida le habían dicho que no era bonita, y que su pobreza solo resaltaba eso. Por eso ella se había rendido al matrimonio y había comenzado a trabajar, para ayudar a su familia.

* * *

Después de haber escogido un libro no demasiado difícil de seguir, Ginevra se encamino hacia la habitación del joven Malfoy, la señora la había dejado para atender asuntos importantes.

Entro al cuarto con cautela, buscando al rubio con la mirada, este permanecía en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto recién, no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Ginevra. La chica abrió las persianas para que la luz pasara, pero no contó con la reacción inesperada del rubio. El chico se irguió repentinamente y camino hacia ella, con un paso pesado y agresivo, Ginevra no se inmuto cuando se coloco frente ella y le alzo la voz.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – La voz de Draco surgió agresiva y tosca desde su garganta.

- La señora me contrato para leerte, y para leer necesito luz, es algo lógico - El rubio se sorprendió de que la chica no se inmutara por su tono. La sintió, curioso mientras esta se sentaba cerca de su escritorio, casi sin usar, y abría el libro. Con rabia tiro el libro de sus manos haciéndolo caer a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar antes que sintiera la pequeña mano de la chica contra su mejilla, perplejo escucho como se dirigía a él con una voz suave pero enojada.

- Los libros no son para tirarlos, son para leerlos – Le reto, Draco se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado, la ira aumento, él no era un niño pequeño para que una niñita viniera a decirle que cosas podía hacer. Lo admitía era ciego, pero no por eso lo hacia ser menos que ella, aun en plena oscuridad, podía saber con exactitud donde estaba la chica y movilizarse sin chocar con nada, el olfato era su vista.

- ¡Lárgate, estupida niñita! – Ginevra aguanto las nuevas ganas de pegarle, no estaba bien que le agrediera cada vez que la sacaba de quicio, así nunca seria un trabajo medianamente agradable.

- No me iré – Fue lo único que le respondió. Comenzó a leer sin importarle que Draco empezara a gruñir o hacer ruidos, al poco rato el chico se había cansado de incomodarla y había escuchado la lectura.

Cuando termino el libro Ginevra alzo la vista para buscar al chico, no lo había sentido moverse y pensó que seguía allí, frente a ella, pero no fue así. No parecía estar en ninguna parte, lo busco en los rincones más oscuros de la habitación, suponiendo que allí se encontraría, mas no lo vio. Camino dispuesta a irse, ya habiendo terminado su libro diario, al llegar a la puerta sintió el cuerpo del chico arrinconándola a ella, Ginevra sudo frío, rezando para que no le fuera a hacer algo indebido y ella recurriera a agredirlo de nuevo.

- Hueles bien, para ser pobre – Le susurro en el cuello, la chica sintió un montón de cosquillitas recorrerle la espina dorsal, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la indignación.

- Que sea pobre no significa que sea sucia, Malfoy – Le espeto, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y tomo el brazo del chico, doblándolo y empujándolo bruscamente contra la puerta – No vuelvas a tocarme, se muy bien defenderme – Y no mintió, Ginevra había crecido rodeada de seis hermanos varones y había asistido a una escuela donde había solo tres mujeres, su hermano Bill había tenido que enseñarle a defenderse y ella no duraría en hacerse respetar. El chico se soltó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

- Vete, ahora – La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces, y salio por la puerta. Ese hombre era un pendenciero, y un desquiciado. Al llegar a la primera planta se encontró con la Señora Malfoy, parecía esperarla.

- ¿Cómo se comporto? – Pregunto sin mirarla, seguramente se esperaba un grito desesperado, o un chillido desesperado.

- Bien Señora – Mintió la chica, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la casa.

Narcissa vio a la joven irse como si el mismo demonio la persiguiera, sabia que le había mentido, Draco nunca se comportaría de manera amable con ninguna persona, había sido criado así. No se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo hablar detrás de ella.

- Esa chiquilla no volverá a esta casa, hare lo posible para que así sea _Madre_ – Y Narcissa pensó que así seria, porque su hijo hablaba con una convicción, casi malévola.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Mi primer Fic de esta categoria y de esta pareja, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y todavia no se muy bien como caracterizarlos, espero sus comentarios, cualquier critica sera aceptad, con tal que sea constructiva. Muchos Saludos.


	2. Adaptandose

**Titulo:** Blind

**Resumen:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre. Porque el amor es ciego.

**Parejas:** GinnyxDraco

**Proceso:** 2/5

* * *

**Blind**

**Capitulo II: Adaptándose**

Ginevra llego como era su nueva costumbre a la mansión Malfoy justo a tiempo, el sol recién ya estaba en el centro del cielo y el joven Malfoy ya debía de estar despierto, y listo para empezar con la lectura. La pelirroja todavía no se acostumbraba al hijo de la señora Malfoy, era todo lo que una chica normal no desearía para un futuro marido, y siendo sincera, ella no pensaba que su ceguera fuera excusa, ese chico era el mismo demonio. Ya había pasado un mes, y él le había quitado el libro, ocho veces, y la había empujado más de nueve veces, sin contar las veces que se le escabullía y no lo encontraba hasta que era muy tarde. Estaba empezando a pensar que en vez de un veinteañero, le estaba leyendo a un crío de cinco años.

La Señora Malfoy abrió la puerta lentamente dejando a la pelirroja pasar, al principio ella había pensado que la chiquilla no duraría mas de un día, pero al parecer había sido una prejuiciosa, la chica Weasley había demostrado tener muchas agallas y mano dura para controlar a Draco. Ni ella misma había tenido el coraje suficiente para ponerle una mano a su hijo.

Ginevra subió hasta el cuarto del Malfoy y lo encontró recostado en su cama, parecía perdido en la nada, el chico ni siquiera se había levantado tratando de echarla, la pelirroja se extraño.

- ¿Cómo estas hoy Draco? – Le pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas cordial posible. El chico solo la ignoro. - ¿Te sientes mal? – Volvió a preguntar, ya con un poco de preocupación. Malfoy normalmente no se comportaba de manera tan pasiva con nadie, quizás estaba enfermo o alguna de esas cosas.

- Porque no te vas y me dejas en paz, Weasley - Le siseo. La chica sonrío al ver que no le ocurría nada. Aunque su actitud aun le parecía extraña.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? , usualmente ya estarías embravecido contra mi, ¿Te estas volviendo un blando Draco? – Le reto la pelirroja, quizás no era de su incumbencia pero estaba segura que al chico le ocurría algo, y Ginevra no se iba quedar con la curiosidad del porque.

- Púdrete pobretona, limítate a hacer tu trabajo y lárgate de una vez – La joven no se resigno, mas tarde le sacaría el porque tan deprimido, pero por el momento se limito a hacer lo que él le decía, tomo el libro que ya traía en las manos y comenzó a leer.

Si de algo estaba segura Ginevra Weasley era que en ningún momento de su lectura el joven Malfoy le había puesto alguna pizca de atención. El chico se mantenía en la misma posición estoica en la que la chica lo encontró en la mañana, la pelirroja ni siquiera estaba segura si el chico estaba respirando o no, pero se mantuvo haciendo para lo que le pagaban, paro de leer solo cuando una mucama, una mujer de avanzada edad entraba a la habitación con el almuerzo del joven.

- ¿Ha estado todo la mañana así? - Le pregunto a Ginevra, según lo que sabia, esa mujer había sido la niñera de Malfoy desde que había nacido. Y parecía preocuparse sinceramente por él.

- Si – Le murmuro en respuesta. Vio como la mucama se acercaba donde el rubio y lo ayudaba a sentarse apropiadamente en la cama, le coloco la bandeja de comida sobre las piernas, y le dijo que volvería por ella en un rato. Cuando se disponía a ir tomo a la pelirroja del brazo indicándole que fuera con ella, Ginevra la siguió en silencio.

- Me preocupa que este así, el año pasado no fue tanto lo que deprimió – Le hablo a la chica cuando ya estaban afuera de la sala.

- ¿Y porque se deprime? – Pregunto con confusión, la mucama la miro como si hubiera sido una pregunta estupida.

- No lo sabes Hija, hoy es el cumpleaños del joven Malfoy – Ginevra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, nadie le había dicho que día era hoy – Nunca le han celebrado un cumpleaños como se debe, ni siquiera lo han saludado alguna vez – La pelirroja sintió pena por el chico, quizás a él le sobraba el dinero que a ella le faltaba, pero a ella nunca le había faltado ni una pizca de amor en su familia. – Quizás por todo esto que el joven es tan huraño, bueno solo te cuento esto para que eches un vistazo por mi – La mucama miro a la pelirroja por ultima vez antes de darse vuelta y bajar por las escaleras, la chica entro de nuevo al cuarto. Malfoy había dejado la bandeja de lado, y había vuelto a la misma posición de todo el día, a la joven se le ocurrió una idea.

- Malfoy, levántate – Le ordeno. El chico no se perturbo, la pelirroja se acerco a él y lo jaloneo hasta que lo hizo reaccionar.

- Te dije que me dejaras en paz, acaso no entiendes esas simples palabras Weasley – Ginevra lo ignoro mientras lo seguía jalando, hasta que el chico estuvo parado. - ¿Qué quieres? – La pelirroja le tiro una chaqueta que estaba sobre una silla y una bufanda.

- Vamos a salir Malfoy, abrígate – La chica espero que el rubio le hiciera caso pero no ocurrió.

- No puedes sacarme de aquí, no tienes ningún permiso – Le espeto. Ginevra permaneció allí, no dándose por vencida.

- No importa, vamos apúrate, o acaso ¿Le tienes miedo a lo que diga la Señora Malfoy? – La chica sonrío a sabiendas de que había ganado.

- Claro que no pobretona, vamos – Se puso la chaqueta y la bufanda dispuesto a salir junto a ella.

Para la sorpresa de la joven, Draco se movilizaba por la casa como si la pudiera ver, en el camino de salida de la mansión, el chico no había tropezado ninguna vez, y ni siquiera le había pregunta a la chica que es lo que había frente a ellos, aunque al salir de la mansión la situación cambio, el heredero Malfoy se había tragado parte de su orgullo, y sin siquiera avisarle, había tomado la mano de la pelirroja para no caer, la joven dio un respingo al sentir la fría mano de él, pero no lo soltó, sabia que si lo hacia posiblemente él se fuera de bruces contra el suelo cubierto por una pequeña capa de nieve, así que aferro con mas fuerzas su pequeña mano a la grande de él.

- ¿A dónde planeas llevarme Weasley?, ¿Pretendes raptarme para pedir algún tipo de recompensa? – La voz de Draco le pareció un poco mas entusiasta que otras veces, consideraba que estaba más relajado, incluso pensó que bromeaba.

- No seas ridículo Malfoy. Nadie soportaría raptarte, eres muy desquiciante – Draco le gruño en respuesta, y la chica solo atino a soltar una risita.

Caminaron por el sendero que los alejaba de la mansión Malfoy. Draco, que nunca había salido de esta, escuchaba atento todos los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, él canto de los pajarillos, el viento chocando contra los árboles, y los rayos del sol tocando su piel albina, por una vez en todo el tiempo que la Weasley llevaba en su casa, se alegro de que su madre la hubiera contratado, era la única que se atrevía desobedecer a su madre y soportarlo como para sacarlo a pasear. Sintió como la chica dejaba de caminar y se sentaban en una pequeña banca.

- Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños – Comenzó a hablar Ginevra, con un tono medio nervioso, realmente no quería herirlo, quizás era un demonio andante, pero ella era una buena persona.

- Te lo dijo la mucama entrometida, o ¿no? – La cabeza de Draco se mantenía erguida en dirección al sol, la pequeña Weasley concluyo que era para poder sentir el calor del sol.

- No importa como lo haya sabido, ¿Por eso estabas tan deprimido? – Cambio de tema la chica, no quería involucrar a la mucama.

- Por quien me tomas mujer, yo no me deprimo – Ginevra soltó un bufido, era imposible que alguien fuera tan orgulloso como él.

- Seguro Malfoy, y yo estoy ciega… - La chica callo abruptamente dándose cuenta de su error. – Lo siento Malfoy, no fue mi intención – Trato de disculparse, solo había sido un comentario tonto.

- No me importa Weasley, ya estoy acostumbrado – La pelirroja no le creyó en absoluto, las cejas del chico se habían juntado frunciendo su ceño.

- ¿Cómo se siente Malfoy?, digo ser ciego – Estaba segura de que él no iba a ser tan amable de responderle, pero se sorprendió cuando lo hizo.

- Para mi es normal, no hay diferencia. No conozco lo que es ver, así que no sabría como responderte – Ginevra asintió, aunque sabia que el no se daría cuenta.

- ¿No te molesta? – Pregunto, aprovechando que parecía estar un poco comunicador en ese momento.

- No, quizás Dios me hizo para que la gente no me creyera un Dios al verme tan perfecto – La pelirroja soltó una risa que sorprendió al Malfoy. Lo estaba insultando al reírse de él – Deja de reírte Weasley – Le ordeno.

- No puedo Malfoy, eres la persona mas ególatra que he conocido en toda mi vida – Draco sonrío a sabiendas de que quizás por eso aquella chiquilla pobretona nunca lo iba a olvidar. Aunque fuera una sola persona en el mundo lo iba a recordar.

Ya cuando las nubes comenzaron a tapar el sol, Ginevra dicto que era hora de irse, la hora de la cena se aproximaba, y nadie debía descubrir que había sacado a Malfoy a tomar sol. Tomo la mano del chico y comenzaron a caminar para llegar a la mansión. Dentro de esta subieron hasta el cuarto del chico, la chica tomo sus cosas dispuesta a irse pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

- Gracias por lo de hoy Weasley – Le murmuro, Ginevra pudo sentir el aliento de él tocar su cuello. Abrió la puerta y salio apurada.

Quizás las cosquillas que había sentido fueron porque había hecho algo bueno, una buena obra, no porque el Malfoy le pareciera atractivo, o que le gustara, nada de eso. O ¿Si?

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Mucho tiempo que no actualizo. Siento la demora, cosas de la vida. Espero que el capitulo no les decepcione. Cualquier error ortográfico es por apurada. Voy a tratar de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible. Saludos .


	3. Cercania

**Titulo:** Blind

**Resumen:** Basado en la película del mismo nombre. Porque el amor es ciego.

**Parejas:** GinnyxDraco

**Proceso:** 3/5

* * *

Blind

**Capitulo III:** Cercanía

Ginevra soltó un suspiro resignado, ya llevaba casi tres meses leyéndole a Malfoy y en vez de mejorar, todo iba empeorando. Cualquiera pensaría que después del incidente en su cumpleaños el rubio se volvería mas cordial hacia ella pero fue todo lo contrario. Malfoy seguía siendo un bastardo, pero ya no de la clase ruda y malcriada, ahora de una forma mas intelectual, no le hablaba ni le prestaba atención, ignoraba su presencia hasta en lo más mínimo. Llegaba a ser absurda la forma en la que la estaba tratando.

Y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de las veces ella se le quedaba mirando sin poder comprender su actitud y era en esos precisos momentos cuando su mente empezaba a divagar sobre él y terminaba pensando en cuan atractiva era su nariz, o porque su cabello le caía tan grácilmente.

Dejando sus pensamientos atrás, Ginevra camino hacia la sala de la casa Malfoy, como todos los viernes en los cuales se hacia un aseo personal a la habitación de Draco. Entrando en ella, lo encontró desparramado en un largo sillón, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, su ceño se hallaba fruncido y su mano izquierda jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello dorado. La pelirroja no intento hacerle notar su presencia, sabia de ante mano que el joven ya sabía que estaba allí solo por sus pasos y su olor característico, se sentó en un sillón justo frente a él y comenzó con su lectura.

_"Erase una vez una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, tez blanca como un fantasma y belleza sin igual que vivía oculta en un (…)" _

Comenzó a leer Ginevra con su voz calmada y suave, como su madre le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo atrás. La cabeza del muchacho se giro unos pocos grados en su dirección y la pelirroja supo que le estaba escuchando. ..

_"(…) Los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre la hermosa mujer mientras ella seguía buscando por su amado (…)"_

_"(…) Lo encontró allí yaciendo junto a un gigante árbol, la nieve casi cubría por completo su cuerpo, se acerco hasta posar sus rojos labios en su mejilla (…)"_

Ginevra siguió leyendo hasta que sintió una presencia cerca, sus ojos se levantaron de las páginas del libro y miraron hacia delante. Draco se encontraba delante suyo, ya no en el sillón, si no arrodillado y a pocos centímetros de ella, su pálida mano se encontraba estirada casi tocando su rostro. El rubio frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que ella ya no leía.

- Sigue leyendo – Le ordeno con voz autoritaria, hace una semana que Ginevra no escuchaba su voz, le pareció un poco más grave y ronca de lo normal. Salió de su asombro y siguió leyendo, aun sin poder comprender como el joven se desplazaba con tanto sigilo.

_"(…) Su amado, un hombre de porte alto, con un cabello tan oscuro como la noche y ojos color sangre, abrió sus orbes rojas al sentir sus tersos labios contra su mejilla (…)"_

El corazón de Ginevra se paralizo al sentir los dedos del chico recorrer su labio inferior y luego el superior, trago un poco de saliva y continuo leyendo. Pensando que quizás era otra artimaña para incomodarla y que renunciara a su trabajo.

"(…) – ¿Ha que has venido mi princesa? – Le pregunto él con su voz ronca y áspera. La mujer, tan conocida como la princesa de la nieve, coloco su níveo dedo frente al los labios de su amado tratando de callarlo. – He venido por ti – Murmuro ella. Paso sus finas manos por los cabellos de su amado (…)"

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a deslizarse por su cabello siguiendo su forma y longitud. Su garganta produjo un ruido cuando volvió a tragar saliva.

_"(…) – Ya no queda nada más para ti en aquel pueblo – Dolor atravesó los ojos de su amado al saber que ya no podía hacer nada por su familia perecida junto a su pueblo. Él había tratado de ayudarlos, pero solo había conseguido terminar herido y abandonado. – Ven conmigo a la eternidad – El hombre se acerco hasta el rostro de la mujer para posar sus labios junto a los de ella y después caer junto al árbol, muerto. La mujer cerró los ojos del único hombre que había amado y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar hacia la espesura del bosque. Camino hasta encontrar un claro donde sobre una roca se encontraba un hombre que parecía dormido. Se acerco a él hasta tocar con su mano sus ojos y abrirlos, orbes rojas le devolvieron la mirada, mientras por los labios del hombre surcaba una sonrisa."_

Ginevra termino el relato en un susurro al mismo tiempo que sentía los dedos del joven Malfoy cerrar sus ojos para después abrirlos. La chica contuvo la respiración, mientras el rubio acercaba mas su rostro al de ella hasta posar su mejilla junto a la suya y aspirar su aroma. No duro mas de unos segundos hasta que se alejo y volvió al sillón. Ginevra nunca había tenido los ojos mas abiertos en su vida.

- ¿Qué esperas? Lárgate de una vez – Draco le espeto como si nada hubiera pasado, las mejillas de la pelirroja se volvieron rojas, por la indignación, rabia y vergüenza. Se levanto rápidamente del sillón y salió a paso apresurado, y no se detuvo hasta estar cerca de su hogar.

Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes sobre Draco Malfoy. No podía entender cómo podía cambiar tan rápidamente de humor y actitud. Su corazón aun latía rápidamente y sus mejillas aun permanecían rojas. Trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta de su casa, escucho algunas risas dentro del edificio antiguo y supuso que alguno de sus hermanos ya había llegado para cenar. Arreglo sus ropas y respiro algunas veces antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

* * *

A la mañana la joven caminaba a paso lento hacia la mansión Malfoy, había dormido poco y sus energías estaban bajas por la falta de sueño y escaso desayuno. La noche anterior a pesar de estar cansada la imagen de Draco frente a ella tan cerca de su rostro no la había dejado dormir, sus vacios y grises ojos se presentaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba los suyos, acechándola.

Entro a la mansión saludando a la mucama que le abría la puerta, la saludo cordialmente y subió al segundo nivel de la mansión. Saco un libro de la biblioteca antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Draco. El joven estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, no usaba su habitual vestimenta, unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta holgada. Estaba usando unos pantalones color café y una camisa blanca remangada hasta quedar en los codos. Parecía estar mas consciente de su apariencia de lo usual, a pesar que Ginevra sabía que Draco se consideraba asi mismo apuesto, pero no parecía interesarle si lo que usaba parecía más un pijama que otra cosa, o si su pelo estaba desordenado. Ahora en cambio su pelo estaba arreglado y recién lavado. La pelirroja se maldijo a si misma al pensar que se veía mucho mas apuesto de lo normal. Apenas su cuerpo cruzo la puerta la cabeza del joven se giro en su dirección y Ginevra noto la comisura de sus labios curvarse un poco hacia arriba.

- ¿Vas a tener alguna visita hoy Malfoy? – Le pregunto para llenar el silencio que había.

- No - Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. La joven camino incómodamente hasta sentarse en la cama ya que el asiento lo estaba ocupando el joven.

Comenzó a leer la historia tratando concentrarse lo más que podía en las letras que surcaban sus ojos y no en el rubio que se encontraba a un metro de ella. Pero le era imposible, Malfoy estaba haciendo lo mismo que el día anterior y ya se encontraba arrodillado frente suyo, con sus vacios ojos fijos en ella. La pelirroja siguió leyendo pero su voz sonaba nerviosa y acortada.

- ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa Weasley? – Ginevra lo miro a la cara, buscando una mueca de burla, pero al contrario sus facciones se encontraban serias.

- Obviamente Malfoy, no es propio de una señorita tener a un hombre tan cerca, y como no estás tratando de agredirme no puedo alejarte de mí a patadas –La pelirroja maldijo interiormente su voz, hubiera querido que esta saliera con mayor convicción y fuerza. Había sonado como una niñita a punto de ser comida por el lobo.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? – Pregunto el rubio, Ginevra iba a responder que no, y que eso la estaba enloqueciendo pero se mantuvo callada, el joven siguió hablando aprovechando su silencio – Creo que te pones así de nerviosa porque te gusto – La expresión de la chica Weasley se volvió a una de total asombro, si, ella pensaba que era atractivo, pero ¿gustarle?, eso era algo muy distinto.

- Eso no es verdad Malfoy, admito que eres atractivo, pero tu actitud deja mucho que desear – Ginevra observo como las cejas del rubio se fruncían hasta casi tocarse entre ellas. El chico se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos hasta que sus cejas volvieron a relajarse y volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para gustarte? -

- Draco estaba totalmente serio frente a ella mientras le decía eso. La chica no caía en su asombro.

- Nada, no puedes hacer nada – Le contesto alzándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la ventana. Las cortinas recién lavadas y trasparentes le acariciaron el rostro al pasar por ellas, se giro con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la ventana y con el rostro frente a la cortina, como si esta le fuera a proteger del chico que ahora estaba parado frente suyo.

- No me mientas Weasley – La mano de Draco se estiro hasta tocar la cintura de Ginevra, hasta jalarla hacia él, quedando a una escasa distancia pero con la cortina aun entre ellos. La otra mano del chico comenzó a trazar sus facciones por arriba de la cortina, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pómulos hasta posarse en sus labios. – Son rojos, tus labios deberían ser rojos – Su dedo pulgar se mantenía en su labio trazando círculos en ellos.

- No, son de un tono mas claro, rosado. Algunas mujeres se pintan los labios rojos pero no es mi estilo – Murmuro la chica. Sus orejas estaban rojas y podía escuchar claramente como su corazón latía contra su pecho.

- Sí, eso había pensado. No usas ningún perfume, posees un olor natural a flores. Diría que es porque eres pobre, pero dudo que aunque tuvieras dinero lo gastarías en eso - Ginevra se mordió la mejilla nerviosamente, Draco la había llamado pobre, pero esta vez no había sonado como un insulto sino como que un hecho. No había habido malicia tras la palabra y eso le hacía sentir un revoloteo en el estomago. – Madre dice que eres pelirroja como todos tus hermanos, y que tienes ojos castaños. Dice que eres simplona, y aun así, yo te encuentro tan fascinante - La chica se mantuvo callada, sabiendo que si hablaba su boca iba a traicionarla – He tenido varias enfermeras, mucamas y nanas y todas han sido lo mismo. ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de gustarte? Dame una oportunidad Weasley – Acerco sus varoniles labios hacia los de ella, dejando un casto beso sobre la cortina. - ¿Qué dices Weasley? Aprovecha que te estoy preguntando por las buenas, porque aunque me rechaces, yo conseguiré lo que quiero – Los ojos de la pelirroja analizaron al Malfoy, su expresión era seria, pero la comisura de sus labios estaba fruncida, sus ojos vacios estaban pegados en los suyos y a pesar de no ver, él sabía perfectamente donde estos estaban ubicados en su rostro. ¿Acaso ella podría darle su corazón a este hombre? Quizás si, se dijo a sí misma, porque ella podría entregarle su corazón y saber que este no le dejaría por una mujer más bonita, ni una con dinero, porque era ciego. Pero eso sonaba totalmente egoísta y malévolo en su cabeza. Pero su corazón le decía que no quería sufrir un rechazo como el de Harry. Lo pensó un poco mas y asintió levemente con su cabeza dando a entender su decisión. Los labios del muchacho se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, para luego correr la cortina y posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Ginevra noto que sus labios eran suaves, y aterciopelados. Y que de manera inexperta la estaba besando, sonrió en el beso al darse cuenta que era el primero beso de él.

- Buena chica - Murmuro el rubio contra sus labios. La joven cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el momento mientras una oleada de mariposas se instalaba en su estomago. Aunque muy al fondo de su mente, se preguntaba, si después se lamentaría de su decisión.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **

Me gustaría tener una magnifica excusa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero no la tengo. La cosa es simple, estoy en la universidad, paso leyendo, escribiendo y estudiando. Tanto que lo ultimo que quiero es forzar mas mi cerebro para inventar diálogos y no soy una persona de las cuales deja botada una historia. Me ha pasado que leído historias y he quedado enganchada y después el autor lo deja ahí. Y uno queda sin saber el final y con una curiosidad enorme. Hace tiempo que no he vuelto a ver esta película, así que no me acuerdo de todas sus escenas y diálogos asi que no es una adaptación al 100% aun así sigue una trama familiar. Para las/os que estén interesados, voy a volver a bajar la película subtitulada en ingles y tratare de traducirla al español y subirla a algún lado. Cuando lo haga les avisare.**  
**

Datos aclaratorios de la historia: Algunos se han preguntado porque Draco no lee el libro en braille. Como ya dije antes, la película la vi hace mucho tiempo y no me acuerdo de los detalles exactos, pero según mi hipótesis la película se desarrolla cuando el braille aun no era conocido por todos, el cual fue creado a la mitad de 1801–1900.

Otro punto, porque Harry no quiso a Ginny. Pensemos que Ginny es algo que ha estado presente en toda la vida de Harry. Y Él la consideraba su amiga, a pesar de ser mujer y pobre. Por eso Ginny pensaba que se podía casar con él. Pero llego Chow, quien con su aspecto extranjero y exótico le llamo la atención y decidió pedir su mano. Tomemos en cuenta que en esa época una mujer así llamaría la atención. Y Harry quedo prendido por eso. Si es un tonto o no, queda a su pensamiento.

Otro punto mas, porque Narcissa no le celebro el cumpleaños a Draco. Es el siglo XIX un hijo ciego es un discapacitado, por no decir inútil. Draco lleva recluido en esa casa toda su vida, y Narcissa aunque lo ame no sabe como celebrarle un cumpleaños. Recuerden que en esa época se hacían fiestas para los celebrados y todo un asunto ostentoso. No era una pequeña torta con una velita y cantar feliz cumpleaños como lo hacemos nosotros.

Ahora el último de este cap. ¿Porque Draco se comporta de tal forma? Bueno eso no se los voy a decir, el último capitulo sobre el punto de vista de Draco, el narrador hablara sobre lo pasa por su cabeza y lo que pensó anteriormente. Asi que hay que esperar para saber que onda. Pero pueden dar sus pensamientos e hipótesis de porque su comportamiento errático y demás. Y sobre el comportamiento de Ginny. Bueno digamos que ella ha pasado toda su vida enamorada de Harry y que realmente le dolió que el se casara con Chow. Ella pensaba que se casaría con ella. Lo otro es que en la película la protagonista tiene otros problemas, diferentes a los de Ginny que no voy a contar para no spoilearlos. Asi que esto es diferente.

Bueno, eso. Se que quizás ya nadie siga la historia. Pero gracias por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima. Tratare de que no pase mas de un mes para la próxima actualización.

Pd: Avísenme de algún error ortográfico o de redacción. Lo he leído varias veces pero demás que algo se me pasa.


End file.
